


[Fanart] Inktober Day 29: Injured

by UnUnpredictableMe (DraejonSoul)



Series: Garcy October 2019 Fanart Collection [10]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Garcy October 2019, Gen, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Inktober, Inktober 2019, garcy, hurt Flynn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 06:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraejonSoul/pseuds/UnUnpredictableMe
Summary: Garcia Flynn will keep Lucy Preston safe - no matter what.





	[Fanart] Inktober Day 29: Injured

[ ](http://fav.me/ddjeutl)


End file.
